


Give Me Novacaine

by AshValentine6



Series: Light Me Up [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Metahumans, Mutant, X-Men AU - Freeform, X-men - Freeform, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshValentine6/pseuds/AshValentine6
Summary: Armitage Hux was a normal teenager with a habit of doing exceptional in his academics. Ben Solo is a kid with extraordinary powers that is sent off to his uncle in upstate New York after demonstrating his abilities in a natural disaster. They each meet atSkywalker's School for Gifted Childrenand develop a friendship that is as tumultuous as their new lives. They both must learn to harness their gifts as a mysterious darkness creeps up on the campus that threatens the safety of the institute that is meant to shield them from the horrors of the outside world...





	Give Me Novacaine

**Author's Note:**

> And again another au no one asked for yet I needed to write! I love basically anything a classic nerd does and have decided that I had to write a MCU verse based off the X-Men! I already have a Pac Rim au going on right now which will unfortunately be finished soon, so I needed something else to keep me busy. This summer is going to be a huge writing frenzy for me. :) I am excited to release this little prologue leading into the chapters and I hope everyone enjoys! Literal nonsense but exciting nonsense at that!
> 
> The title is the song [Give Me Novacaine](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/greenday/givemenovacaine.html) by Green Day <3

    Hux has always been an honor student. He’s had exemplary grades, scholarships propelling him towards the engineering programs he’s always aspired for, and a special talent for strategy that proceeds even his father. Funny how the day of graduation, it seems to desert him completely.

    “Armitage Hux, it is with great pride that I present you with your diploma. You have received numerous scholarships from prestigious schools and are the class of 2017’s valedictorian!” Hux knows this is his cue to stand and give the speech he’s prepared for the past month. He recognizes the importance of it and doesn’t feel an ounce of anxiety troubling his steps up to the podium, confidence lacing through his veins. He’s never been afraid of public speaking and can do so on a whim now, fueling the power of his voice to cast down upon an audience with clarity and authority: his two favorite combinations.

    As he takes his place among the massive stage, glad to be rid of this long and trying system he’s endured for the past six years since moving to America, he inhales deeply. This triggers something, a flutter of his heart beat. Of all the speeches he’s given during debate, presentations, the like, he’s never been faced with so many people before. They line the massive stadium located in the heart of the city, a large enough school to draw people out by the hundreds. His ears thrum with his frantic pulse and he inhales again, shakily, as something warm and wet drips from his nose. He brushes the long white sleeve of his graduation gown under it, surprised when he sees a bright red spot standing out stark against the purity of the color beneath. The stadium is silent, intently listening for him to start speaking and muted laughing rises from some place behind him, probably his classmates. He feels more blood drip out of his nose until it’s pouring down, drenching his gown as a gasp and panicked murmuring erupts from the masses of people. It’s not just his nose, his lips, his eyes, he touches it and feels his head begin to drift, lighter than air as he hears the voices grow fainter and fainter. He searches the crowd, gripping the podium tightly as he starts to lose the function of his legs and spots his father staring at him in distaste but not surprise. As if Hux creating some kind of scene during his own graduation wasn’t news to Brendol who often expected the worst of his illegitimate son anyways. The only shock of today is the fact that his father deigned to show at all.

    “Help…” Hux murmurs into the microphone as he falls, crashing to the floor. His vision tilts to encompass the rest of the stage, EMT’s rushing over to attend to him. _What the hell is happening?_ He scrambles, trying to remain cognizant as he’s hoisted up onto a gurney and away from the podium, his consciousness slipping away as he clenches his blood stained diploma in his left hand.

 

***

 

    Ben has had his mutant powers since he was born, according to his uncle and parents. He’s never used them much, lying dormant for most of his life. He’s always had the ability to move things at will and read certain things off people if he concentrates hard enough. It’s been a hassle more than it’s been an advantage, pushing him to discontinue public school because of outbursts of rage that would fling objects carelessly about the room, often times resulting in injury. He never had any friends there, the other children making fun of him and he in turn exposing their darkest secrets to whomever was in the vicinity. He’d been pulled out when he was twelve, coming to his uncle's school in New York instead for other kids like him. He knew of the place, had heard of it in stories from his mother and father and how they’d helped his uncle win a war against other mutants who sought to use their powers to bring chaos and suffering to the world.

    His abilities don’t blossom to their full degree until now, his eighteenth birthday.

    “Ben, come on we’ll be late!” His mother calls from the hallway while he stares sullenly down at his phone.

    _I’m breaking up with you._ Ben growls, slamming it down on his desk and enjoying the satisfying crunch that accompanies the breaking of the screen. Fucking of course, and he’d thought to date the biggest chicken shit in his class. He’d fallen for the poetry, the soft murmurings. Now he’ll have to watch that jackass graduate in a week and be sent off to college to begin his career away from the rest of the mutants. Just because the kid has inferior powers doesn’t mean he has to shove his normal human aspects into the rest of their faces.

    “What’s wrong?” Leia asks, putting a hand on her son’s back. Ben sighs, opting to tell her because normally she’ll find out anyways. She can’t read minds like him but doesn’t need to after knowing him eighteen years.

    “I’m alone. Again,” Leia looks at him dolefully, the clouds unintentionally darkening in response. His mother can control the weather and he’s always loved how she can make it the perfect day for any occasion. He shrugs. “He’s leaving, I’m honesty not that shaken up about it. It had to happen sometime right? Luke’s keeping me here, he wants me to join the team someday. Better now than later.” Leia doesn’t bother with all the trivial bullshit of saying everything will be alright and that he deserves better. She knows he’s hearing it too, but she chooses a far more surprising phrase.

    “Love isn’t the core of all things. It’s simply the filler, it must always come after you’ve established your own path. Then it can take your focus” The philosophy is slightly jarring and he smiles tightly at her as they enter the garage.

    “We’re behind schedule now, come on you two!”  Han calls to them and they all load up into the RV that’s packed full of their camping things. “Happy Birthday Ben,” Han says, smiling at him as he pats his shoulder softly. Every year before he’s about to get out of school for the summer they go for a ritual camping trip up near Niagara Falls which usually falls on his birthday. They’ll stay out for a couple days, Han telling old campfire tales that used to scare Ben when he was a child. Han isn’t a mutant, he doesn’t have powers like the rest of them. He’d fallen in love with Leia after they’d destroyed some powerful machine built from nothing and soon after Ben came along.

    At some point he falls asleep, his parents arguing about some trivial matter centered around work when the vehicle starts shaking.

    “What’s going on?” Ben asks, head clearing as he realizes where they are.

    “Earthquake!” Han shouts, shifting gears in their rickety old RV- apparently something very cherished to him- as the bridge they’re on begins to crumble into the water. Ben recognizes it immediately, their classic route with the border to Canada a few feet away.

    “There’s a car falling into the water,” Ben says, clenching their seats tightly when he gets up as the RV rocks violently. Leia turns to look at him sharply.

    “No, you aren’t going out there!” She cries and he ignores their protests, slipping outside to run out in front of the vehicles stopped, some of them heading away from the bridge. He feels horror spike in his chest as he realizes a few cars have gone over, out of his hands. A fissure in the asphalt splits between his legs and giant chunks of concrete give way into the waters below. He darts away from the gaping hole, running forward to a car that’s inches away from tumbling down the steep drop that’s claimed souls already. Souls he couldn’t save...

    “Ben!” His mother screams from somewhere behind him, sensing that they’ve backed up a bit, safely out of reach of the crumbling of the bridge. The car he’s zeroed in on is teetering on the precipice of the last stable beam and Ben reaches his hand out, his brows pinching under the weight of his concentration. For a moment he isn’t sure it’s working and is afraid he’s going to fall as well, risking his life for some failed effort until he looks down and nearly jumps away, his heart thudding out of his chest when he realizes he isn’t standing on anything. The river rages below, tumultuous and ravenous as the quakes begin to subside. The car tips forward and he throws every ounce of power he can at holding it there until the bridge crumbles and falls away beneath it. He can’t explain the sudden surge flowing through his fingertips, his eyes burning with something akin to tears yet no moisture builds and falls over his trembling eyelashes. He moves the car, the children inside staring at him in awe as it soars over his head and lands safely beside his family’s RV. Ben exhales softly, afraid to move. His mother is crying, beckoning him forward as the people in the car he moved pour out and stand there looking rattled but alright for the most part.

    He walks towards them, assurance pouring into every step. The sensation is strange, almost like walking across soft cushioning but with a suppleness he can only associate with a harsh metal surface. He reaches land and collapses, chest heaving with the effort of drawing breath. His mother rushes forward and the people who he’d saved stare at him fearfully. The little girl at their feet, clinging on to her father’s leg smiles at him softly before turning her cheek into the rough denim fabric.

    “Ben, that was stupid! You could have died!” It’s Han yelling but it hardly registers as Ben turns back to the yawning hole left in the bridge. The ground rumbles again but it is centralized, only around his feet. He stands, knowing only that he must do something but the purpose of such impulse remains to be seen. He thrusts his hand forward again, inhaling deeply while closing his eyes. He feels the ground thunder as if in protest and feels something shock the ground beneath him. When he opens his eyes he sees the bridge being reconstructed, every bit and piece of rock fusing itself back together while the cars are placed back in their prospective positions, the people slumped in their seats. He rushes forward onto the bridge, a massive crowd of onlookers amassing on either side as he unlocks some other newfound power reservoir from deep within. This time it’s fire, descending from the heavens like a bolt of lightning that travels into every vehicle yet it does not burn. It instead revives, and finally he falls to his knees, gasping shallowly, his limbs so weighed down with fatigue as if he’d been running for miles without stopping.

    “We need to go see Luke…” His mother whispers as Ben closes his eyes again, the sky growing dark as he sinks into cavernous unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my tumblr at [AshValentine6x](http://ashvalentine6x.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
